Get Better, Kid
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: Due to a 24-hour cold,Gohan can't get up and go train with Mr. Piccolo. Despite his better judgement, the Namekian ends up taking care of the kid in his time of need. GohanxPiccolo slash. Reviews are love.


_Get Better, Kid  
_by Nezune Otoki & the Last Flowerchild  
**we own nothing but the idea for the story**

* * *

Piccolo sighed and stared out at the empty, barren training ground that he and Gohan usually shared. So this was it, just he and himself. Where was that stupid kid, anyway? Hadn't they agreed to meet at the training grounds an hour ago, just before the sun crept over the horizon? Had Gohan abandoned him for other endeavors, such as the schoolwork that ChiChi insistently dumped on him? Piccolo frowned and then began hovering a few feet off the ground. Fine, if the kid wouldn't come to him, then he'd go to the kid—wherever he was. He flew all the way to Goku's house, and didn't bother knocking. He just barged right in and demanded of ChiChi, "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked sharply, narrowing her dark eyes at the frustrated Namekian. She was standing by the stove, heating up something that smelled like soup.

"Where's the damn kid? We were supposed to train today."

"If you really want to know, he's sick."

An alarmed look came across Piccolo's face. He quickly hid this behind his usual mask of discontent. "Fine, then where is he? I need to see him."

"No!" ChiChi said, walking up to the Namekian and pointing to the door. "No, no, no, absolutely not! He's very sick! He—"

"Yeah, sure. Like I care." Piccolo grumbled, pushing past Goku's wife. He made his way to Gohan's room and opened the door.

"Achoo!" A loud sneeze erupted into the room followed by a low groan. Inside the room Gohan lay in bed covered up by layers of blankets. His forehead veiled in a sheen of sweat as he tossed and turned uncomfortably in the bed.

Achoo? Piccolo himself sniffed and frowned. What was an achoo? "Gohan, what's wrong with you? Your mother says that you're sick, but I just think that she doesn't want you training." Then he went over to the kid's bed and began to look under it. "Where's the schoolwork that she usually makes you do?" Finding none, he sighed and asked in a confused way, "What the hell is wrong with you, Gohan? Do you not want to train today?" Still he didn't understand. What was this 'sick'? Had he ever been sick before? He didn't think so, but apparently from the appearance of young Gohan, this 'sick' wasn't a good thing at all. He stood up to his full height and glowered down at the kid coldly. He didn't know whether he was faking it in order to get out of training, or really sick.

Gohan heard the namekian and tried to answer only to find his voice barely above audiable. " I'm sorr y,Mr. Piccolo….i don't f-feel…so g-good." A violent series of coughs followed Gohan's sentence, causing him to suddenly sit up. When he was done they young half saiyan shivered and looked up at Piccolo with groggy, tear filled eyes. The gaze was broken by Gohan sneezing again; so violent that he flew back onto his fluffy pillow. He groaned in agony and tried to get in a comfortable position, but it seemed as though he couldn't find one.

_Damn…I think that he might be serious about this sick thing, _Piccolo thought as he sat down next to Gohan's bed. "So…when is this thing going to be over?" when Gohan said nothing, Piccolo rolled his eyes, resting his head on his hand, and then looked away from the kid. He let his hand fall on Gohan's forehead. He didn't know why he did this, but it just seemed like something that should be done. Just as he did this, the door abruptly opened; Piccolo hurriedly removed his hand and stood up, trying to act like his usual cool and collected self. ChiChi stepped inside, a bowl of steaming ramen in her hands.

"Gohan, sweetie, are you ready for—"

From downstairs there came the sound of, "ChiChi, I need your help!"

She let out an angry mumble and forced the ramen into Piccolo's hands. "Make sure that he eats it before it gets cold." She instructed.

"But wh—" before he could even finish his statement, she had gone to help Goku downstairs. Piccolo turned to Gohan and presented him the bowl. "Well here, eat it already." When the kid made no movement, he sat down beside his bed with the ramen, grumbling.

Gohan weakly opened his eyes and reached his hand shakily to the steaming bowl of ramen his mother made for him. He frowned a bit though when he didn't have the strength to reach his delicious treat to help him get better. A sad looked etched Gohan's face ,and a whimper escaped his tiny lips obviously wating the ramen in Piccolo's hands.

Piccolo let out a low, confused grumble. What should he do in this situation? Obviously he wanted the ramen, but that would mean that he would have to…no, he wasn't like that. He wasn't nice or sympathetic. So what if the kid was sick? How should that concern him? It wasn't like he was the one lying there hardly able to move, with a fever from hell…then again, he knew deep down that if he was the one who was sick, Gohan would be taking care of him. Finally he made his decision. He couldn't leave him alone like that. "Fine," he said, trying to sound like his usual harsh self, "okay, you damn kid, here." He snatched up a good bit of ramen from the bowl and presented it to Gohan, who turned away. The noodles were steaming; Piccolo understood. He glared down at the bowl of soup and began mumbling evil things to himself. "Stupid…insolent…weak…" Nonetheless, he blew on the soup a little, then, once it was cool enough, pressed it to Gohan's eager lips. He drank, then smiled up at Piccolo expectantly, as if silently asking for more.

Gohan eagerly and tiredly waited for more of the soothing warm liquid to be given to him by Piccolo. The namekian complied and continued to feed Gohan the ramen while blowing on it to cool it down. When the last bite was put into Gohan's mouth, his lips lingered a little more on the chopsticks this time; sucking on the succulent wood. Gohan then released them and held out his hands for the bowl. Piccolo eyed him carefully though, Gohan's eyes were slightly drooped,his cheeks burned red, sweat drenched his face, and his limbs and body swayed a bit as if they were off balance.

This was it. He didn't need anyone to tell him what to do, not even ChiChi. Gingerly he pressed a hand to Gohan's cheek, tried to see just how much his fever had spiked. "Don't get any ideas about me liking you or anything, kid." He said quietly, rising to his feet. "I'm just doing this because—well, because I'm not going to just leave you here with your crazy mother." He pulled a chair up to Gohan's bedside. "Now what? C'mon, kid, tell me what to do…" he needed to know how to help. He _needed _to help, but what he didn't want was ChiChi or even Goku's interference. He didn't care if they were Gohan's parents; he was just simply better at this than them. He was better at everything than the Earthlings. He cast a distracted glance over to Gohan and said coolly, "You'd better start feeling better."

Gohan sipped the juice down feeling slightly relieved, but a feeling of sadness washed over him at Piccolo's words. _' Does Piccolo really see me as a burden, nothing like a friend? Does….he hate me?'_ Gohan finished his bowl looking down at his covered up lap with a saddened look on his face. Something about Piccolo hating him just made him feel like he was nothing at all.

There was a disheartening look on Gohan's young, sick face. Piccolo reached over and nudged his shoulder slightly, trying to get his attention. "Hey, kid, don't look like that. I'm just…" he swallowed down what little remained of his pride—after all, taking care of sick kids gave him no credit as the evil son of King Piccolo—and said, "…worried about you." He looked away, tried to hide the shame on his face. "Don't get any stupid ideas in your head, I've just never seen something—well, _someone _who is sick before." He added in his mind, _And it terrifies me that you're like this. I wish I knew what to do to make you better and happy again. _

His face seemed to brighten a little at his words. Gohan wanted to say something when he started coughing violently again. He coughed so long that tears welled in his tightly shut eyes. Piccolo gave a slightly fearful look for young Gohan but tried to mask it again. When Gohan's coughing ceased, he shivered and layed back down. "…Mr. Piccolo? C-could you l-lay down next t-to me?" Gohan pleaded with a whisper. " Please? I think i-it will help." His reason was another low whisper to the namekian Gohan had come to cherish since he met Piccolo.

"Can I _what?" _he asked, his eyes growing wide. After a moment of observing the young warrior, he gave in and crawled into the bed next to him. "Fine," he said at last, crossing his arms moodily over his chest, "but if I get sick because of this, then…" Immediately Gohan seemed to be slightly soothed. Piccolo felt a warm something huddling next to him—it was Gohan. Although he could've gotten up right then, he didn't. He enjoyed it for some odd reason. He didn't know why, but he didn't really care if he got sick because of Gohan. It was a risk that he was willing to take. "Go to sleep," he instructed, gently scooting a little bit closer to the kid. He covered Gohan up with the covers of the bed. "just shut the hell up and don't say anything else; just go to sleep and get better, so that you can train and I can stop going easy on you."

Gohan almost instantly felt calm enough t o sleep for once since the last few hours with Piccolo right beside him. "ok Mr. Piccolo, I 'll sleep now." Gohan nestled closer to Piccolo only to find Piccolo inching closer to him as well. He smiled even with Piccolo's semi harsh words telling him to shut up. A smiled graced Gohan's lips as sleep claimed him for now. His breathing eventually evened out to were Piccolo knew he was out in a deep sleep. Piccolo got a closer look at Gohan to see that his eyes had dark rings under them, his hair dishelved, and come to think of it his skin seems pale. Gohan looked like he hadn't got much sleep at all today or the previous night either. Gohan then turned facing Piccolo in his sleep with his lips curled upwards.

"Stupid kid," he murmured, gently putting some of Gohan's hair away from his face. Of course he first looked around to see if there was any sign of someone watching him. Finding none, he proceeded to place a gentle hand on Gohan's shoulder. He pulled the kid closer to him and closed his own eyes. It was early. Maybe he could manage to get a little extra sleep if—suddenly Gohan began coughing again. Piccolo sat up and patted his back. "Get better already…" What could he do? More of that hot soup stuff? Maybe ChiChi would be better suited for this job. After all, she was far more compassionate than he was...no. Something inside him wouldn't let him leave. Gohan needed him, and Piccolo had a sense that the kid would prefer to be sick around himself rather than his own mother. This thought made him blush. So maybe the kid actually liked spending time with him.

Gohan subconsciously cuddled into Piccolo when his coughing ceased for now, trying to find comfort. Piccolo heard him cough a little softer followed by a sniffle. Gohan's tiny hand then found Piccolo's gi and tightened his fingers around it gently. Silence stilled the air until Piccolo head the kid's even breathing again. Piccolo could feel the heat radiating from young Gohan's head as the warrior tried to sleep comfortably.

Just as Piccolo began to feel really comfortable, ChiChi burst into the room. The Namekian jumped in surprise and rushed to get to his feet. "I…uh…" he struggled to put words together. Apparently she hadn't had time to notice the two of them together. ChiChi just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Has he been coughing?"

"Obviously."

She nodded and went over to Gohan's bedside. She knelt there and poured some stuff from a bottle that she'd been holding into a little spoon. "Gohan, sweetie, drink this. It will make you feel better." He turned his face away from his mother and shook his head. This enraged ChiChi. "Now Gohan, you're going to take this!"

Piccolo got a sudden idea. "I'll make sure that he drinks it." When she turned to him with a confused look on her face, he explained, "You're too soft on the kid; I'll make sure that he gets it."

"You think that you can get him to take it? Fine, be my guest. I have to go take care of Goku." And she hurried out of the room.

Piccolo called after her, "What's wrong with Goku? Is he—"

"Sick. Apparently it's contagious." And her voice faded down the hall.

Piccolo stood there by Gohan's bed, the medicine in hand, looking totally perplexed. What was contagious? Damn the stupid Earthlings and their words. He'd never even heard of 'sick' before, and now here was this 'contagious'. Whatever, it didn't concern him. So what if Gohan was contagious? It wasn't his problem.

As Piccolo contemplated with the word contagious , Gohan stirred awake, obviously uncomfortable. He sat up shakily and began to shiver. His eyes widened at the spoon in Piccolo's hand and began to scoot away from the namekian. " Mr. P-Piccolo, what's in the spoon?" Piccolo seemed puzzled at Gohan's fearful reaction at what he was holding in his hand.

"Uh—" he read the label that was on the bottle. "—I don't know. Your mother—" once again Gohan scooted away, a look of fear on his face. Piccolo glared at him and pressed the spoon closer. "Damn it, just open up your mouth and swallow it!" still, no compliance. He didn't know what else to do; he'd said that ChiChi was too soft, but now he seemed much softer than her. In frustration—more with himself and his growing sympathy for the kid than anything else—he sat down on the floor and sighed. "Please," he said tiredly, "Gohan, just take this stuff. It will make you better, trust me." He gazed down into the spoon. No wonder why the kid didn't want any part of this stuff; it looked like bitter hell. Then again…he glanced over at Gohan, who was obviously contemplating giving into the Namek's request, then back down at the spoon. "I wonder…" he brought the stuff up to his mouth, stuck out his purple tongue and dared to taste the stuff. He tried not to gag. "What the hell is this woman trying to give you—damn! I—" he shut his mouth and swallowed. "Well," he said, trying to collect his cool. He knew what had to be done, whether he liked it or not. "Take it already. It's not bad, really."

Gohan still eyed the horrible liquid in Piccolo's hand. Tiredly he leaned toward Piccolo a little and hesitated again. " But Mr. Piccolo, that stuff tastes horrible….I don't want to take it" Gohan stared up at Piccolo with tears threatening to fall down his small face. Gohan then shut his mouth tightly and closed his eyes tightly in refusal to take the vial medication. His rebel didn't last too long as it was interrupted by sneezes and a few groans along with a violent cough to wrap it all up. "nnnhh" Gohan groaned some more and then went back to closing his mouth tightly as well as his eyes.

"You little…" he said this with severe coldness, but inside he felt something in him beginning to break. He couldn't 't make Gohan do something that he didn't want to do…but what if it made him better? Which was worse, to see him suffer like this, or to make him take this putrid stuff? He gave Gohan a small smirk. "I don't blame you for not wanting to take it. It's disgusting, horrible." the kid seemed surprised that the Namekian was actually agreeing with him. Piccolo wasn't done yet, though. He lifted the spoon up, stared at the liquid, then laughed a little. "Yeah, you don't want to get better, right? You just want lie there in bed forever like a little weakling and never get up and fight again, right? Understandable considering the fact that you're so weak." Piccolo gave Gohan a sideways grin. "Who wants to take medicine, anyway?" The kid's face attained a thoughtful look as he contemplated these things.

' _Am I really this weak...I've had battle injuries worse than medicine, but….maybe I really am weak. I don't deserve to fight or be trained by Piccolo, all I do is mess everything up.' _Gohan's face lowered to where his bowl cut hair actually covered his eyes. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, but he only hoped Piccolo wouldn't see them and call him something even worse than weak. The spoon disappeared from the namek's hand and now rested in Gohan's hands. Without lifting his head Gohan downed the vulgar liquid then released the spoon laying down again his back to Piccolo.

He realized then that although he'd achieved his goal of making the kid down his medicine, he'd made a very big mistake. "Kid, I didn't really—I'm stupid." He said in frustration. Then he rose to his feet and went for the door. "I'll get your mother; I can't do this." He was horrible, deplorable. How could he make the kid feel like that? Gohan let out a little sniffle, and Piccolo turned to him, reached out, but hesitated. Was he actually crying? He made Gohan turn to face him and moved some of the kid's hair away so that he could better see his young, flawless face. Tears rolled down his usually fair cheeks. "I'm—" he felt just like he was downing some more of that medicine as he let the apology slip past his lips, "—_sorry." _He paused, let the words sink in, then asked in quiet regret, "You want me to go get your mother?"

"No!" Gohan hurriedly reached out and clung to Piccolo's side. His head buried into Piccolo's abdomen as he cried some more. Gohan then spoke in a muffled voice, "Please…don't leave me alone with my mom….I don't want you to go." Gohan then began to shake violently, letting the tears stain Piccolo's Gi. He clung to Piccolo tighter wanting to prevent Piccolo from leaving him. Gohan didn't want the namek to leave at all, he wanted Piccolo to stay and tend to his illness.

"You _don't _want me to leave?" this utterly confused him. He was neither compassionate nor sympathetic, yet someone actually wanted to be in his presence? He didn't understand and he felt as though he never would understand how the brains of these Earthlings worked. Nonetheless he took a seat at the edge of Gohan's bed and said, "Very well, if it's what you really want, I'll stay, but the next time that I give you medicine, you're going to take it without question, do you understand?"

Gohan nodded his head still buried in the namek's abdomen. Gohan felt relieved and relaxed a lot at piccolo's side. Sleep tried to claim his tired, sick body as he shivered and coughed a little. Gohan nuzzled into Piccolo letting comfortable sleep take him away.

This time when the kid fell asleep, Piccolo waited a while before making himself comfortable. He didn't want ChiChi to come in on them again. Minutes passed until finally he felt enough confidence to urge Gohan to lay his head in his lap. How embarrassing that he was allowing himself to cater to the needs of some sick child. Then again, he wouldn't have wished it any other way. Gradually he himself began to feel his eyes becoming heavy; he'd gotten up early to train this morning, when the stars had still been out and the sky had been inky black. He figured that the sooner he could get up to see Gohan, the better. He didn't like being away from the kid for very long, because quiet honestly nobody knew how to take care of him better than he himself did. ChiChi didn't know what Gohan's favorite food was, she didn't know what his favorite book was—Goku didn't know how much Gohan could eat before he got sick, and he didn't know what Gohan's favorite fighting move was. Piccolo let out a content little sigh. Maybe he wasn't so out of place here, in the kid's room. Maybe he didn't want to leave…

Gohan's breathing became a little raspy and he coughed again, but this time it was violent like the last ones. That was good, Piccolo smirked a bit. That meant that the kid was getting better. Goahn then began to murmur. "Nhh, don't leave Mr. Piccolo." Gohan's voice was barely above a whisper. Gohan's content face scrunched up in agony as he tossed and turned on Piccolo's lap. He was also taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Sweat dripped down the young warriors head as he groaned.

Piccolo's smirk melted into a look of fear. He began running his clawed hand through the kid's dark hair. "No, I'm not going to leave. Relax." He quieted down a little, but the coughing worsened. Piccolo, not knowing what else to do, hugged him. This went against everything that he stood for, but at that moment he really didn't care. All that mattered was the kid. "I'm not leaving," he found himself repeating over and over, more to convince himself of this fact than Gohan. No, he couldn't leave, no matter what anyone did or told him, he couldn't leave. Even if ChiChi burst into the room right then and demanded that he go, he wouldn't. Gohan needed him and clearly he was the only person who knew how to care for him.

Gohan's head burned on Piccolo's green skin. Piccolo only wished he knew what he could do to bring the fever down. Gohan stopped struggling and his groaning faded into small whimpers as Piccolo held the boy close to him. Gohan sneezed catching Piccolo off guard. "Achoo! Achoo!" Gohan sniffled trying to clear his breathing. "Nhhh Mr. Piccolo? Could you….lay down with me again?..."

He said nothing in response, only laid down and opened his arms for Gohan. "I don't want to hear your damn mouth, though. Just go to sleep."

Gohan shakily moved into Piccolo's open arms and collapsed into his warm chest. Gohan smiled and said in whisper, "ok Mr. Piccolo, I'll be…quiet." After that he really fell into a deep sleep. Gohan's even breathing continued for an hour before Piccolo knew that Gohan was actually getting good sleep. The medicine must have settled into Gohan's system then. Piccolo ran his clawed fingers gently through Gohan's hair, being careful not to wake him up from some of the only peaceful slumber he has had.

Good, he was sound asleep. Piccolo smiled with relief. He reached around, put his arm around Gohan's shoulders and pulled him very close. "You're doing good," he said in an assuring way, "keep this up and soon you'll be all better, my Gohan." He didn't realize that he had said 'my Gohan' until the kid actually smiled a little in his sleep; that's when he knew that what he said actually reached the kid in his sleepy delirium. Piccolo felt his face burning and pushed Gohan away a little, trying to regain his composure.

His attempt to space himself from Gohan was foiled as Gohan only inched back to Piccolo in his slumber. Piccolo's face was really purple now after Gohan buried himself back into his abdomen. Gohan nuzzled into Piccolo subconsciously; unaware that he was even doing so. A few hours seemed to pass by with Gohan being able to sleep peacefully and Piccolo seemed to enjoy it.

Once again Piccolo began to let his eyes close. His thoughts wandered to more peaceful scenarios; he and Gohan training. He loved how the kid gave it everything he had. How could it be that this 'sick' had made him so weak and submissive, when usually he was willing to take on the world? Piccolo didn't understand it, but then again, he wasn't really accustomed to these Earthly limitations. He'd lived on this planet his whole life, but never had he met anyone as determined or lovable as the kid that was laying in his arms at that very moment. Without realizing it, he snuggled a little closer to Gohan. "This stupid sick thing really has you beat, but you can fight it. I know you can. I like you because you're not weak; I hate weak people." He said this more to himself than to Gohan, but he still had a feeling that the kid heard him anyway. _Damn it, _he thought, frustrated with himself, _I should really stop speaking out loud._

Subconsciously Gohan snuggled even closer to Piccolo letting a content sigh escape his lips. Gohan stirred a bit in Piccolo's grasp; facing Piccolo more, brushing his tiny, soft lips against Piccolo's bare arm. Feeling Gohan's forehead on his arm he felt no unusual warmth indicating no more fever. That was a very good sign then. Gohan wanted nothing more than to be at the training grounds with Piccolo proving that he was tough, but this 24 hour virus wasn't helping Gohan look strong at all; only very weak in front of his mentor slash friend. Gohan was starting to come to, but he kept his eyes shut enjoying being in Piccolo's strong, warm arms. _'I hope Mr. Piccolo isn't mad at me, or thinks that I'm a waste of his time; even though that's what I think I am.'_ He thought about all his training with the namekian and couldn't help but smile a bit. There was also a burning in his cheeks as he thought of the namek more. _' It might be a little early, but…. I think I love Mr. Piccolo more than a friend.'_ Gohan remembered what he overerheard his mom and dad talking about their love for each other, and he knew that all the emotions he felt for Piccolo for over 4 months was more than infatuation.

Piccolo wondered what the kid was thinking about just then. He glanced over at the bottle of medicine and frowned. If one little bit had done that much good, then perhaps it might be time for a little more. After all, a few hours had passed now, so he sat up, gently urged Gohan to lay down on the bed, and then lifted up the bottle. _Please don't let that stupid woman come in and ruin everything again_, he thought as he opened up the bottle, silently cursing ChiChi as he did so. He poured some into a spoon then elbowed Gohan gently. The kid opened his eyes. Piccolo smiled down at him and brought the spoon up to his lips. _Yes, more medicine. Sorry, kid, _he thought, as he watched the young warrior swallow down his medicine. Once that was done, he slammed the cursed bottle of medicine back down on the nightstand then ran his hands through Gohan's hair softly. "Good kid. I'm proud of you; you're doing really well. You should be better in no time, now."

Gohan smiled up at Piccolo happily letting out a little heart-warming laugh. Gohans eyes were now beaming up at Piccolo as Piccolo's eyes stared back into Gohan's. Pink then dusted Gohan's cheeks and the young warrior quickly shifted his eyes to the hardwood floor.

Despite his better judgment, Piccolo couldn't help but to think to himself, _Cute. He's feeling better, I think. Hope ChiChi doesn't start to worry or she might—_

"Gohan, time for some more medicine!" said ChiChi as she burst into the room, a smile on her face. When she saw that Piccolo was still there, this look of happiness immediately vanished from her face. "Oh. You're still here keeping him awake." Then she turned to Gohan and instructed, "Sweetie, it's time to take some more medicine."

"He already did." Piccolo snapped irritably, glaring down at the floor. He was deathly afraid that ChiChi would tell him to leave any second, and since Gohan was feeling better there was really no excuse for him to stay. He was so fearful that she would tell him to leave that he couldn't even meet her gaze. If he would've looked at the expression on her face, he would've seen just how surprised she was at his words.

"He did? But how—"

"You stupid—" he changed his harsh tone so that he sounded actually calm. No cursing the stupid woman, none of that. "—I mean, yeah, of course he did. I gave it to him."

"You actually—"

"Yes, now get out." Piccolo insisted, motioning to the door. ChiChi opened her mouth to retaliate, but before she could the Namekian had added, "I can handle the kid; just go and make sure that Goku's feeling better." And with that, she left, mumbling curses under her breath. Piccolo turned to face Gohan and smiled to see him sitting straight up, looking just as bright and happy as ever.

"Wow Mr. Piccolo I can't believe that you just stood up to mom like that." Gohan had a wide grin on his now lively face and Piccolo was glad to see it. Piccolo also caught the red that rested on Gohan's cheeks and wondered what would make the warrior heat up like that. " I think I'm feeling a lot better now Mr. Piccolo, thank you for taking care of me this whole time Mr. Piccolo…even though you could have left training to be stronger." Gohan's voice trailed off into a low whisper at the end of his sentence. The bed sheets were gripped tightly in Gohan's hands as he thanked the person of his affections. Gohan seemed to be contemplating with himself about something though. Piccolo eyed him carefully and was surprised when Gohan floated to his eye level. Gohan was awfully close to his face now; so close that he could feel Gohan's warm breath on his lips.

"Why are you acting like that—so weird?" The kid's face was completely red by now; he was staring at him with such wide eyes that Piccolo began to feel uncomfortable. "Quit that! You don't need to stare at me like that! You know how I feel about that kind of crap!"

Gohan seemed a little hurt at this comment and backed up a bit, but then determination flashed through Gohan's eyes. Piccolo looked really impatient now so Gohan decided to take action. _' I need to do this now!'_ With that thought Gohan leaned his face towards Piccolo's face and pushed his tiny lips onto the namekians green ones. Gohan's face was now even redder as he blushed at the kiss he is giving to Piccolo. He didn't pull back in fear of rejection and just stayed in the air with his and Piccolo's lips pressed together.

The Namekian's eyes grew wide. He tried to speak, but couldn't. Instead he just indulged in the kiss for another moment. Gradually his hands found their way into Gohan's hair; he urged the boy to deepen the kiss before realizing just what they were doing. He abruptly ended it. Once that was done, he acted like he was angry. It was his first instinct, but before he said anything particularly hurtful he managed to bury this and take on a different approach. He didn't have to be angered by this; he _shouldn't _be. Gohan was so innocent, so kind and caring. "You kissed me? _You _kissed _me?" _he recognized a look of fear on the kid's face and a grin came upon his purple, blushing face. "You stupid kid, that was okay. I'm not angry." Gohan actually seemed surprised by this reaction.

Gohan's face relaxed ,now knowing that Piccolo wasn't angry with him. He nodded his head several times slowly while also replying," Yes…I wanted to….cause I think I love you Mr. Piccolo…" Gohan suddenly became interested in the floor refusing to meet Piccolo's gaze. His cheeks burned so bad that he thought he'd catch on fire any minute now.

Piccolo didn't know what to say for a long time. He simply picked Gohan up into his arms and held him closely. He hugged him, rested his head against his soft, warm hair. Love. Love was a lie. Love was nothing, love was weakness…how many times had he watched the Earthlings die for people that they loved...Tien and Chiaotzu, and he was sure that if it came down to it Goku would give his life for ChiChi…this was weakness surely. Then again, they also possessed a kind of strength. It was a strength that he couldn't even imagine. At last he asked, not looking at Gohan at all, but feeling his warmth, "How do you know what love is? It's not a childish thing to say at all, not the way you just said it…I think you were serious."

Gohan wasn't too surprised at Piccolo's question, I mean, how many people would think that an 8 year old boy would know what love is and mean it? Gohan in a serious voice began speaking. " Well, first I overhear mom and dad talking to each other at night about how much they mean to each other and how they feel around each other….and I had some kind of feelings for you, b-but I didn't know what they meant….I just knew that I always w-wanted to b-be around you, and that I f-feel happy when im with you…..even when we're training…I felt like this around you for months and I g-guess that when I figured out that I had the same f-feelings for you that mom and dad have for each other I….couldn't tell you immediately…..you'd think I was joking or stupid….." Gohan went limp in Piccolo's arms ,now saddened by Piccolo might not taking him seriously.

"You're…serious." Of course he meant this as a clear statement, but it came out sounding somewhat like a question to Gohan. The kid became more reserved than ever. Piccolo gave him a quiet sort of smile then said in a completely understanding way, "Okay, so you love me, well I guess I know what I should say next. I…" his voice faltered as he looked away and admitted shamefully, "I love you to, if you really wanna know. Yeah, a lot." He said in response to the mesmerized look on the kid's face. A moment after his admission he gained the confidence he needed to give in and say boldly, "I love you like hell, kid. You're pretty damn amazing."

Gohan let the breath he didn't know he was holding in out and smiled widely at Piccolo. " You mean it Mr. piccolo?" The warrior's smile never faltered as he hugged the namek tightly around the neck. Gohan nestled his head in Piccolo's warm neck and sighed in content. Piccolo smiled with a blush and hugged Gohan back tightly; pressing the kid closer to his chest. Gohan then raised his head and gave the namek another kiss, this time a little more shy. Piccolo pressed his lips against Gohan's soft ones in return. Breaking the kiss Gohan yawned and nestled into Piccolo's warm arms. " Can you sleep with me tonight Mr. Piccolo?" Another yawn escaped the young warriors mouth.

"You actually think that you have to ask me that? I wasn't leaving to begin with." He said, lying down next to Gohan. "We still have the rest of the day, so just relax. No training, just lay down and relax." No training? Perhaps he really was going insane. The kid gave him a shocked look at this 'no training' nonsense. Piccolo gave him a sideways smile. "I don't want to see you getting sick again, now come here." He picked Gohan up, hugged him closely, and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Just promise me something, kid. Promise me that you'll never get sick again."

Gohan smiled softly at Piccolo and replied, " I promise you that I'll try not to get sick again, I am half human after all." Piccolo seemed satisfied with that answer and left it be. Gohan yawned again and cuddled into Piccolo; holding onto Piccolo's gi. Piccolo smiled and covered Gohan and himself in his white, long cape. Gohan slept in Piccolo's arms with a content look on his face. Piccolo admired his face before closing his own eyes for some sleep as well. Hours later Chichi came in checking on her little Gohan only to find her boy asleep happily in the namek's arms. Her mouth opened to say something, but she decided against it not wanting to wake up her son. "I'll let this one slid Piccolo." She whispered angrily. She then closed the door softly on the two letting them sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Credit for the Gohan parts goes to the amazing Nezune Otoki. The Last Flowerchild takes credit for the Piccolo parts. Thanks for reading and reviews are love.


End file.
